Right VS Wrong
by moose1-800
Summary: Megan Treason has been through a lot. When she lost her two little brothers, she was never able to determine who to trust. Whem she meets Daryl Dixon, she finds out how to feel sadness, and how to do the right thing.
1. Healing Eggs 1

I never knew I had it in me. I had taken down half of a hoard. When did I have the guts to even attempt something like that? Tears blurred my vision as I held my brothers in my hands. The walkers were closing in, and my friend were screaming at me. i got my brothers killed out of my own stupidity.

"Megan! Come on! We don't have much time!"

Max pulled on my sleeve, making me growl. I didn't want to cry, but I sure as hell wanted to. I was not someone to let my feelings show.

"Megan! They are dead! Get your ass up!"

I looked at him and smiled, knowing why he screamed. The other half of the hoard was closing in, and they were just looking for a snack. I still had tears flowing down my face, and I was not going to stand by and watch another person die. I plugged my earplugs in, and set to work. I picked up my machete and started bashing and slaughtering the undead.

I jolted up, cold sweat emiting from my body. I was shaking, and breathing quite heavily. It wasn't real, just a dream I suppose. I sighed, brushing a hand through my short chocolate hair. I pulled the grey sheets of my cold body, and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay Megan?"

I heard a small knock on the hard wooden door. I looked up, shivering at the absence of my warm blanket.

"Just fine actually. Hows Taylor? And that new guy?"

"Very good. Taylor will be fine, but I don't know about that new guy. You really screwed him up."

He giggled, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.

"That's not true. All I did was catch him by suprise. Plus you could do the same, but I was alone, and he was trespassing."

He scoffed, and I stood off my bed, examining my temporary room. There was a small wooden coffee table beside my little twin bed. The mattress was stiff, but better then the dirt ground, and thats what Max loved the most about this farm house. We always liked land, but we always found ourselves in the city. I pulled the blanket over the bed, whilst Max left to make breakfast. He loved making meals, Max always said his eggs were the best.

I stretched my arms up above my head and yawned, then pulling my black t-shirt back over my waist. For 'pajama's', I had worn a smaller black t-shirt, dark pink short gym shorts, and fuzzy green socks. I slid out of my outfit, slumbering over to a makeshift bag I had sewn up before all of this. It was a Jansport backpack, with stars and cosmo's all over it. It held a hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste, black work boots, a Kokosing hat, a small picture of my deceased brothers, and a notebook.

"Come on Megs! My eggs are fresh!"

"Be there in a minute Max!"

I smirked and walked over to the rooms old drawer. It held many womens stuff, including clothes, tampons(suprisingly), necessities, and a note to his or her husband. I pulled out a black tank top, and some ripped jeans. This will have to do if its 60F. I looked over the room one more time, and walked out of the small room.

"Megan! He's awake!"

I frowned and tiptoed down a small set of stairs, heading straight for the spare room we used as a substitute for all of our stuff. Taylor had failed to convince me to put my stuff there, seeming I had trust issues with men.

"Is he in a good enough condition to walk?"

I whispered, stopping by the door. This room was smaller, and held an extremely smaller bed and a nurses kit. The man that appeared on our lawn had longish dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, hunter outfit, and a crossbow as a weapon.

"Yeah, he can walk, but he probably won't be able to defend himself with that arm."

I nodded and stepped inside, looking at the man. His eyes were on mine, but he didn't look scary now.

"Why are you here?"

I tilted my head, crossing my arms. Max scoffed and we all heard a thump and a groan.

"I've got him."

I let Max go, me taking his spot by the small cot the man was laying on.

" 'cause you put me 'ere."

He growled, now looking away. I uncrossed my arms, sighing.

"Look mister, I didn't mean to hurt you. I got scared that you were going to hurt my friends out there. Please know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

I started some small talk, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah? Then why did you break my arm?! Huh?! I want out. Now."

He leaned up, growling to ease the pain. I rushed to oush him back down, he swatted me away, me falling on my behind. I trembled and went for my gun. He must have heard the click, because he stopped, and stared at me.

"You won't shoot me. Just let me go lil girl."

I sighed, and stood up, dusting myself off. I put my gun back into its holster, trembling a little and shivering it all off.

"I know. But if you have a group, I can't risk you telling them where we are, and killing us. I've lost enough already, so please just rest and heal. And I need to call you something. I don't think the name Ian suits you."

I smiled a little, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I have a group. They're nice people to. Why not just come back with me?"

I frowned, obviously failing.

"So you can ambush us? Please, Taylor isn't comfortable with bigger men such as you. I suspect that most of your group is men, since all the groups we encounter conatin men. I'm ranting... sorry. So the name?"

I sat back down. Avoiding his peircing gaze. The man stayed quiet.

"Well. I guess I'll--"

"Daryl. My names Daryl."

I smiled, and gave him a thumbs up, signaling my ending.

"Want some breakfast? Max is making eggs."

I smiled and locked eyesight with Daryl. He tilted his head.

"You... Have eggs?"

"This house has a chicken coop out back."

His eyes practically lit up at the sound of chicken.

"Hell yeah I want some eggs."

I grinned, putting my hand out.

"I'm Megan by the way. Let's go Daryl, those eggs arn't going to eat themselves."

Daryl hesitantly took my hand, and I pulled him off the cot, helping him to the kitchen.


	2. Backstories and Damaged Limbs

"So where are you from Daryl?"

I asked sweetly, Max still hadnt come back yet. Daryl stayed quiet, scarfing down his eggs. This man was mysterious, he has yet to tell me if I can trust him.

"Where did you get that?"

I tilted my head, and looked to where he was pointing. It was my camera.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where your from."

I smiled and finished my plate, leaning back into the chair.

"Never knew the name of my town. Didn't care either. Where did you get that?"

"I went on a run and found a couple, only took one incase someone else hopped by. You ca have it."

He shook his head and pushed the plate away, wincing at his arm.

"Taylor's alright, just fell off the bed. So whats up? He a problem?"

I shook my head no and he sat down beside me, leaning on the table.

"Daryl, this is Max Gantins, Max this is Daryl. Taylor is on the living room, but thats not important."

Daryl only glared at Max, making me wonder if Max knew him.

"Well. I will get to the dishes, Max take him for a walk around the farm please."

Max went to Daryls side, and he abruptly stood up, glaring at Max.

"Ok. Daryl, your with me I guess. Max, dishes. Daryl come on."

I lighlighting pushed Max away, looking st him with concern. Max walked over to the sink, and did his thing.

"Lets go see Taylor. He has been dying to see you."

Daryl only grunted, following me into the houses living room. The smaller blue haired boy had a glimmer in his eyes as he gazed at me. I chuckled and bent down beside him.

"Taylor, this is Daryl. Daryl, Taylor mittens."

Daryl nodded as a hello, and Taylor smiled.

"Nice to meet you Daryl! Uh... I would shake your hand but..."

Taylor giggled nervously, and motioned to his legs. He had sprained his ankle, and his other leg was broken.

"You did that?"

Daryl muttered, tilting his head towards Taylor.

"No. We got surrounded, and we took precaution for when we got back. He volunteered tp be bait, almost got him killed."

I explained, him nodding in response. Taylor dozed off, making me sigh.

"Come on, you looked ecstatic at the mention of a chicken coop." I smirked as Daryls cheeks spread a shade of pink. I walked out of the room, daryl in tow, leading back to the porch. This house didn't have a back door, and only three entrances. My room had a window, Taylors room had a window, and the front door. I locked ot behind me, and Daryl sniffed the air.

"Did you love on a farm before all this?"

I walked up beside him, and he grunted.

"So no? I sure didn't. I loved in Flordia. The heat was awesome, but there were to many people. Me and Max were best buds, and decided 'Oh! Lets go live in the country!' but we never got the chanch, now the world is ending and we got what we wanted. for the price of absolute shit."

I sighed and sat on the steps. Daryl sat beside me, almost as if he was comfortable.

"I lived in a small town. Brother gone to wherever, leaving me to take all the beating. Abusive father took care of everything else, yada yada yada, you?"

He was warming up to me. I smiled and patted his back, and stood up.

"Thats a story for another time. I end up ranting, sp maybe after we brcome friends."

He growled a little, following me


End file.
